


Incentive

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Wall Sex, mentions of canon-typical violence, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy is pretty sure this is how he is going to die.</p><p>(And in a sense, he's not wrong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Belated prompt fill for [jillus](http://jillus.tumblr.com) / [jpo2107](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107) for the Good Stuff meme: "Timhelm, #1: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth." ;)

Timothy is pretty sure this is how he is going to die.

He’s already almost died plenty of times on this godforsaken moon: charged by kraggons, shot at by scavs - shot at by  _ everybody _ , basically, but he’s pretty sure that these are his last moments, shoved up against a wall in some forgotten outpost by one of the galaxy’s most ruthless mercenaries.

Tim doesn’t even know what he  _ did;  _ one minute he’d been walking along, trying to engage Wilhelm in conversation, the next Wilhelm had grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. Timothy is not a short man, but Wilhelm towers over him, so much that with Wilhelm’s giant hands holding Tim up by his biceps, the toes of Tim’s boots barely scrape the ground.

“Wi-Wilhelm?” Maybe if Timothy finds out what pissed him off and apologizes  _ really quickly _ , he won’t end up as a smear on the floor.

“Shut up.” Timothy does. Wilhelm looks Tim up and down once, probably sizing up how deep of a hole he’s going to have to dig to get rid of Tim’s body.

“I’ve seen you looking at me,” Wilhelm says, and  _ oh god _ , Timothy is  _ definitely _ going to die. He had thought he had been discreet, trying not to let his gaze linger too long on the sweep of Wilhelm’s shoulders or the confident grip of his hands on a rifle. But apparently he hadn’t been discreet enough, and now Jack is going to need to find another body double, because Tim’s short career as a vault hunter is about to end really messily.

Wilhelm’s hands flex on Tim’s arms, and Tim tries to brace himself for what’s coming, but Wilhelm just holds him pinned, gaze dropping to Timothy’s mouth.

Wait. His mouth?

Wilhelm mutters “fuck it,” and before Timothy can really process what’s happening Wilhelm’s mouth is on his and the entire world suddenly rearranges itself.

Wilhelm pulls back after a moment, and there’s a look on his face Tim’s never seen before, like he’s unsure, like he’s going to  _ apologize _ , and Wilhelm doesn’t apologize, not for anything. (Except sarcastically, when he’s shooting someone’s face off.)

“Oh my god, don’t stop  _ now _ ,” Timothy hears himself say, and Wilhelm’s face transforms into something pleased and triumphant.

The kiss is a lot better with Tim as an active participant. Forget better, it’s amazing - Wilhelm catches Timothy’s lower lip between his teeth and Tim groans, hands coming up to grip Wilhelm’s arms the best they can with Wilhelm still pinning him in place.  Wilhelm wedges one huge thigh between Timothy’s, and Tim bucks up against him - or tries to, Wilhelm is  _ strong _ \- when Wilhelm leans in and  _ presses.  _ Wilhelm’s hands on Tim hold him firmly in place as Wilhelm kisses him hard and dirty, tongue in Tim’s mouth and thigh pressing against his dick.

One of Wilhelm’s hands leaves Tim’s arm to fumble at his belt, and Timothy scrambles to help, his own hands pushing Wilhelm’s out of the way. Wilhelm chuckles into Timothy’s mouth, and the hand slides around Tim’s side to cup his ass. Wilhelm pulls Tim’s leg up and around, pressing into him further so that Tim has his legs wrapped around Wilhelm’s waist and his back propped up against the wall. Wilhelm easily supports Timothy’s entire weight, and just the thought makes Tim so hot he can barely stand it. Timothy quickly finishes up with his own belt and attacks Wilhelm’s, and Wilhelm chuckles again.

“Impatient,” he says, staring Tim down from only inches away, and Timothy grins back.

“You have  _ no  _ idea,” he says, getting Wilhelm’s pants open and shoving his hand in to grip Wilhelm’s cock.

Wilhelm’s whole body shudders, and he swears, jerking forward against Tim. Timothy pulls Wilhelm’s already half-hard cock out of his pants so he can get his hand around it properly. It’s big, just like the rest of Wilhelm, and the thought of having that inside him makes Tim glad he’s not standing because he’s not sure his legs would hold him up right now.

That might have to wait for later, though; there’s nothing around to use for lubricant, and anyway Wilhelm seems to have other ideas, getting his own hand on Tim’s dick and pulling it out. Timothy’s head hits the wall at the feel of Wilhelm’s strong fingers on him; Wilhelm is surprisingly gentle, but these are the same hands Timothy has seen crush a scav’s skull when Wilhelm ran out of ammo, and the idea of that kind of strength on him short-circuits Tim’s brain a little.

Wilhelm shifts his hips so their dicks are lined up, taking Timothy’s hand and wrapping it around the both of them. Tim’s hand barely fits, but that hardly matters against the feeling of Wilhelm’s cock rubbing against his own, and Wilhelm seems to agree from the way he grunts and his hips jerk as Timothy strokes up and down.

Wilhelm puts his free hand back on Timothy’s ass and lets go of Tim’s arm to brace the other one against the wall. Tim lets Wilhelm hold him up and concentrates on getting them both off, wrapping his other hand around the back of Wilheml’s neck. He sneaks a peek at Wilhelm’s face - Wilhelm has his teeth clenched together and his eyes screwed shut, and the thought that  _ he’s _ the one getting under Wilhelm’s skin floods Timothy’s body with heat.

Wilhelm flexes the hand that’s cupping Timothy’s ass, then shifts his grip so he can slide both hands down the back of Tim’s jeans. Wilhelm’s large fingers slide into the cleft of his ass, and Tim whimpers as Wilhelm finds his entrance. Wilhelm doesn’t press in, just makes small circles with his fingers, and Timothy bites down on a scream as he comes all over himself. Wilhelm uses the grip on Tim’s ass to pull Timothy more firmly against him and pushes up into Tim’s hand. He only gets a few more thrusts in before he grits out “I’m-” and comes in heavy, hot spurts all over Tim’s hand.

Tim lets himself loll bonelessly in Wilhelm’s grip, reveling in the afterglow and the feeling of being held up so effortlessly. Wilhelm doesn’t seem to mind, because it’s a few long moments before he shifts back and lets Tim slide down. Tim finds his footing, and yes, his legs are shaky, but he feels he can be excused for that, given that he’s gone from “I’m going to die” to “I’m going to die but in a good way” in the space of about ten minutes.

“We- we’re doing that again, right?” Tim thinks that the answer  _ has  _ to be yes, but given how much he misread Wilhelm at the beginning of this encounter he figures it can’t hurt to make sure they’re on the same page.

“You bet your sweet ass we are.” Wilhelm smiles, slow and predatory. “Boy, I have  _ plans  _ for you.” The promise in his eyes and his voice makes Tim shiver, and he never thought he would look forward to Concordia, but suddenly Timothy is ready to take on any number of scavs or smugglers if it means he can get Wilhelm alone in a room with a bed.

(After all, this is Elpis. They probably deserve it.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
